


Короли

by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)



Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [14]
Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, Richard II - Gregory Doran, Richard II - Shakespeare, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Historical References, RSC Richard II (2013) Compliant, The Hollow Crown: Henry V
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020
Summary: После вступления на трон Генрих V перезахоронил останки Ричарда II. И это было далеко не только политическое решение.
Series: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Короли

**Author's Note:**

> Образы основаны на интерпретации сериала и спектакля.
> 
> автор: [Анжелика-Анна](https://12dean6.diary.ru/)

_Прах Ричарда я царственно почтил,  
И больше горьких слез над ним я пролил,  
Чем крови вытекло из жил его.  
Пять сотен бедняков я призреваю,  
Что воздевают руки дважды в день,  
Моля прощения за кровь. Построил  
Я две часовни; грустные монахи  
Там поминают Ричарда. Готов я  
И больше сделать, хоть ничтожно все,  
Пока я не покаюсь сам в грехах,  
Взывая о прощенье._

(У. Шекспир, «Генрих V»)

__  


Ночью был морозец, и теперь жухлая трава, покрытая инеем, похрустывала под копытами коня. Тот подрагивал, конечно, от холода, но королю хотелось думать, что конь понимает, какую возглавляет процессию.

Король понимал. И именно поэтому горело его лицо, а вовсе не от мороза, как думали разряженные в траурные одеяния пажи, и не от простецки-громогласных гаданий народа, уж не разразится ли новая буря нынче1.

Он ехал впереди — прямой, как копьё, строгий, неприступный, суровый воин, а траурные переливы труб били в уши, вызывая в памяти совсем другую процессию.

Ту он хотел забыть. Гром труб, блеск, оглушающее, оскорбляющее веселье. Потерянный Генрих в свите отца ступал механически, руки жгла пурпурная подушка, на которой покоился скипетр. Люди славили нового короля Генриха IV, а о Ричарде уже никто не помнил.

Отец не спрашивал Генриха, хочет ли он участвовать в церемонии коронации. Просто дал указания, влетев в замок, с заметным удивлением, что нашёл сына живым.

А месяцем позже Генрих видел из стрельчатого окна, как по мощёной мостовой прыгала повозка с гробом на высоком постаменте. Рыжеватые волосы, саван, высохшее лицо, сложенные на груди руки в перчатках. Генрих опустил глаза, полные слёз, и стоял, сжимая кулаки, слушая надсаженный, сиплый, уставший голос:

— Ричард Бордосский мёртв! Славься, король Генрих Четвёртый! Ричард мёртв!

«Мёртв!» — эхом отдавалось в ушах Генриха. Он ни на йоту не поверил отцу, стыдно было слышать, как он глухо каркает, вцепившись в трон и изо всех сил пытаясь казаться равнодушным:

— Чёрная меланхолия...

Генрих не мог в это поверить. Он слышал, что король уложил двоих их же секирами, прежде чем до него добрались. Он дрался, один, в кромешной тьме подземелья.

Генрих знал эту темноту. Он...

— Ваше Величество!

Юный паж в замешательстве смотрел на него, придерживая стремя.

Уже собор? Генрих спешился. Вокруг всё стихло.

Под высокими сводами широко разносился голос короля. И в голосе этом не звучали слёзы, стоящие в глазах, в нём скорбной музыкой отдавалось глубокое горе. Он преклонил колено у старой дубовой гробницы королевы Анны. И в благочестивой его речи о руке, ведущей каждого сквозь тьму этого мира, все слышали призыв к покаянию. Лишь немногие вспомнили светлую Анну, нежную Анну, забравшую с собой в могилу и сострадание короля Ричарда. И никто не заметил, как Генрих коснулся этой руки, иссохших костей в простой перчатке.

«Я помню эту тьму. Каждую ночь в замке я ждал. Ждал кинжала, позорной удавки. А потом ваша рука, мой король, разогнала этот мрак».

Пусть даже свет, его рассеявший, был не божественным, а лишь разноцветными бликами от перстней.

Король возложил на потёртую дубовую гробницу тяжёлую крышку. Теперь король почил. И лёжа здесь, он будет слышать пение птиц в галерее у изголовья и пение на мессах.

Двор замер, не решаясь двигаться без позволения короля, а тот будто бы застыл у потускневших бронзовых статуй — король и королева в приличествующем им облике.

Так ли? В ушах звучал смех Ричарда, оценивающего работу мастеров: «Мы будем дряхлым старцем, бороду можно сделать больше! Согните плечи, лести нам достаточно...»

Генрих поднялся с колен, только когда в ушах начало шуметь. Придворные, с облегчением вздыхая, поспешили на воздух. Король, столь же прямой и величественный, вышел последним.

Ночь он провёл в молитве, то и дело сбиваясь. В ушах по-прежнему шумело, и он не мог разобрать, то ли шум этот походил на ропот моря (тогда, в палатке, белый как полотно Ричард, чуть заикаясь, спросил: «Ты понимаешь, что твой отец сделал со мной?»), то ли он был тихим возмущённым шепотом (пронесшимся по палаткам, когда после изгнания отца он, впервые севший на «взрослую» лошадь, выбрал своего короля, а не отца). Или же он напоминал что-то другое?

***

Генрих умирал недолго, но мучительно. Зато сразу понял, что умер: боль прекратилась.  


Не было ангельских труб или адских котлов. А было тихое утро у моря. Дул лёгкий бриз. У самой воды стоял король Ричард, с удовольствием подставив лицо ветру.

Генрих слегка согнул пальцы, пряча руки в рукава, как делал в детстве.

— Поздно, — шутливо сдвинул брови король, — мы заметили ваши грязные руки.

Генрих улыбнулся и пожал легко протянутую ему руку. А потом посмотрел под ноги. В необыкновенно чистой воде отражались две короны. Генрих поднял руку, снял свою и бережно опустил в воду. Корона на удивление медленно опустилась, сыпучий песок сразу же занес ее, скрыл от глаз.

Ричард провёл по золоту рукой. И остался в короне.

  1. Церемония коронации Генриха V сопровождалась сильной снежной бурей. [ ⬆ ]




End file.
